Instant Love Messanger
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Heero and Usagi meet online and have been chatting friends for two years but when Heero has a new mission he moves to Tokyo. Is it possible for them to meet? Or will false thinking drive them apart?
1. Plans

Instant Love Messenger By: Usagi Princess & Princess Ashley  
  
WingZero01: Hello  
  
OdangoMoon: Hi! Sup?  
  
WingZero01: nm  
  
OdangoMoon: How ya feelin?  
  
WingZero01: Much better  
  
OdangoMoon: Oh that's good, I was getting worried  
  
WingZero01: I'm fine  
  
WingZero01: We've been chatting friends for two years now,  
  
OdangoMoon: I know, kool hugh?  
  
WingZero01: gtg, another mission  
  
OdangoMoon: Bye! Watch yourself k Heero?  
  
WingZero01: bye  
  
Usagi got off the computer. Heero and her had met on the computer two years ago. They had become good friends since then. She had become to like him even more. She just hoped he would be ok after his mission.  
  
Heero rushed to get Wing Zero when Duo came up on his communicator, "Heero, it was a false alarm. Sorry," Duo said knowing it was his mistake.  
  
Heero turned off his communicator and walked back home. "Baka," He growled.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked up the stairs to Rei's temple. She saw everybody waiting and chatting in front of the temple.  
  
"I'm here!" Usagi yelled, cheerfully.  
  
"So, what's there to talk about?" She asked, when she caught up to them.  
  
Minako turned to her. "Nothing really, we were just trying to plan a vacation for all of us. Got a suggestion?"  
  
Usagi got an idea. "The beach?"  
  
"That's a good idea, kinda plain though." Rei said.  
  
"HEY! That's a good idea!" Usagi said.  
  
They start another tongue war when Minako decided to speak up. "I like that idea, I agree with Usagi. It's a good place to meet all kinds of guys, and to play some more volley ball." She squealed at the thought of attracting attention to herself through volleyball. She got stars in her eyes.  
  
"Then I'd get to catch up on my reading, all of us are already six chapters behind History." Ami said, delighted at the idea of getting more studying in.  
  
"When though?" Makoto asked, leaning up against the tree next to the offering well.  
  
"Umm..SATURDAY!!! That's when all the guys are out for the huntin!" Minako yelled.  
  
Rei sweatdropped. "Sounds good to me!" Usagi said.  
  
"I still think it's kinda plain." Rei mumbled, loud enough for Usagi to hear.  
  
"Hey, everyone agreed didn't they!" She yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah, well that's because all they want to do is man hunt and study!" Rei yelled at her.  
  
"Break it up!!!" Makoto said throwing herself in between them.  
  
Usagi pouted. "Hmph" she said sticking up her nose.  
  
"Who's takin us?" Ami asked.  
  
"I will" Usagi offered. "We would look good in my silver convertible" Usagi said winking to Minako.  
  
"I'm in!" Minako yelled.  
  
"That's settled" Rei growled.  
  
"What time?" Ami asked wanting everything to be in order.  
  
"Is Ten ok?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ten in the morning?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah then we can get an early start" Usagi said.  
  
"Good idea" Minako said agreeing.  
  
Rei shook her head as she looked at the two hyperactive teens. "Yay I can't wait!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"I need to go" Ami said breaking the excitement.  
  
"I need to study for a good hour" she added.  
  
"Tomorrow's Friday though!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know but I am taking an extra exam" Ami seriously said.  
  
"I should have known" Usagi mumbled.  
  
"I have to go too" Rei said.  
  
"Bye" Usagi said. Rei walked back in the temple.  
  
"Well I better go too" Makoto said. Makoto waved and ran down the stairs.  
  
"That leaves us" Minako said. They stayed in quiet a while and then smirked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Usagi asked. "Yep!, let's go to the mall!" Minako yelled. Usagi nodded and they headed down the stairs.  
  
Usagi climbed the last stair to the upstairs of the mall and she looked for a good store.  
  
"What color should my suit be for the beach?"  
  
Usagi asked. "I don't know why don't we just go look" Minako said pointing to Delias. Usagi nodded and they skipped in. They went to the bathing suit section.  
  
  
  
Heero walked up to Duo's dorm for the meeting. He knew they would be switching schools again. But what mission was this? He knocked on the door and the door was opened by an over active Duo.  
  
"Hey pal, come in!" He yelled.  
  
Heero ignored him and walked right in. The rest of the GW boys were there. Wufei sat impatiently on Duo's couch.  
  
"Well?" He asked. Dr.J walked up. They all turned their attention to him, apparently they had a new mission, but Dr. J had restrained from telling them about it over the communicator.  
  
"Your next mission is in Tokyo" Dr.J started.  
  
"It is said a new OZ base is being hidden there" He said. "You will have many missions around there so you should be there longer than usual" Dr.J explained.  
  
"Finally we can keep in one area" Duo said sarcastically. He wasn't very found of moving, unless there happened to be attractions there, which would only be more reason for him to go hyperactive.  
  
"That would be nice" Quatre said, pleasantly. He didn't like moving so much either. Wufei snorted.  
  
"Your acting weak, it's the course of the world to be moving around, or how would you be able to know what was going on?" he growled, questioning them.  
  
"Oh, you didn't hear? There's a new invention, it's called, the news!" Duo teased.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled angrily. Wufei's hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Let's not start this" Quatre said walking in between them.  
  
Wufei crossed his arms.  
  
"When do we leave?" Trowa asked changing the subject.  
  
"Tomorrow" Dr.J answered.  
  
"Yay ! I don't have to take the social studies test!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Shame, Duo. You didn't study." Quatre said, disapprovingly, waving a disappointed finger at him.  
  
"What, you think I have time? I'm not super genius here like Mr. perfect soldier over there" He said pointing to Heero.  
  
"Omae O Korosu" Heero said pointing his gun at him.  
  
"Help!" Duo yelled running behind Quatre.  
  
"Come guys, don't fight" Quatre begged trying to reason with them.  
  
"Why should he, I'll go and support him" Wufei said going to Heero's side bringing out his katana.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "I'm too young to die!!!!!" He yelped. He ran around dodging Heero's gunshots and Wufei's katana.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!" Dr.J suddenly yelled out of the blue. Everyone froze. They all were surprised at his sudden out burst. Duo fell down exhausted.  
  
"You tell 'em" Duo said to Dr.J gasping for breath. Heero pointed his gun at Duo and shot. Heero purposely missed and the bullet hit the wooden floor. Duo shrieked.  
  
"Hey! I paid good money for that floor!" Duo yelled.  
  
"You'd rather die?" Wufei asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll pass" Duo said shutting up.  
  
"You're not going to get anywhere fighting like this" Dr.J said.  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement. Heero lowered his gun.  
  
"I'm going to spare your life" he said. Wufei put his katana back and crossed his arms.  
  
"I am expecting you to be ready tomorrow at six in the morning .We will then fly to Tokyo" Dr.J said. "Get some rest" he said before walking out the door. The rest of the GW pilots left leaving Duo to clean up his apartment that had already been destroyed.  
  
Heero walked back to his dorm. On the way he went to see Wing Zero. He stared at the tall structure. He then remembered. Usagi had once mentioned she lived in Tokyo. Was it possible for him to meet her there?. Heero shook the thought. Tokyo was too big for him to find her. He knew there was a slim chance. There were probably other Usagi's in Tokyo. The only way he would find her was by e-mail. He wasn't going to go asking everyone's address. That would be chaotic. He shook his head. What was he thinking. "Were leaving again Zero" Heero said and then walked back to his dorm. 


	2. Beach Crowd

Instant Love Messenger  
  
By: Usagi Princess and Princess Ashley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi put a pair of shorts and a halter -top over her new bikini. She continued to look in her mirror making sure she looked OK. What if she met some really hot boys? She giggled to herself. She couldn't wait! She tried to imagine a boy coming up to her and wrapping his arm around her. Usagi was in bliss. But she knew she had never felt real love. Love that was touching and pure. What was it really? Usagi felt one hint of realization deep down but then it disappeared. If it was a hint of it, who was it she liked? She shrugged to herself. She checked her watch and choked. She had to be at Rei's in five minutes to pick every one up.  
  
She grabbed her beach bag and ran outside. She tried not to imagine what the group would do when she got there. She just had to be late on a day like this. She hopped in her convertible and jabbed the key in the slot. Starting the car, she backed out and sped down the road heading to Rei's. She turned her radio and left it at the one that had last been on. One of her favorite songs was on. Girl Talk by TLC. She gripped the steering wheel harder. Now she was nervous. She had one more minute. She stepped on the gas petal harder and sped faster down the road. She could just hope she wouldn't get caught.  
  
Usagi's car skidded to a stop in front of Rei's Temple making a loud screeching noise. She smiled innocently at the four teens that looked at her with all eyebrows raised. Rei shook her head but then got in the back seat.  
  
"You're actually on time," she hinted pretending to look at her watch.  
  
"Did you speed?" she asked.  
  
"Cool your jets Rei. We're here to have fun not to fight" Usagi answered knowing Rei wouldn't answer back. She snorted when she saw Rei sit in the back silently.  
  
Minako took a seat next to her and looked at the radio dial.  
  
"I'm turning it up!" she announced.  
  
"Fine with me!" Makoto yelled from the back of the car.  
  
Minako turned the radio almost all the way up and smiled at Usagi. They nodded and the car took off. Hey Ma by Camron boomed on the stereo as they drove. Usagi tried to concentrate on the rode as her and Minako bounced in the front of the car. Makoto did too but sometimes Rei would hold her down. Rei said she was getting a head -ache but then after a few more seconds she added in. Ami looked around sheepishly not wanting to add in. Minako looked at her with an expecting face. Ami blushed. She didn't want to dance up and down like they were.  
  
Different songs played on the radio as they continued to the beach. They didn't care how they looked. People stared at them as they drove by. Usagi didn't mind. She liked being the center of attention.  
  
She stopped at a red light. They were all laughing when Minako did a face plant on the dashboard at Usagi's sudden stop. "That's not funny!" She tackled Makoto in the backseat before Usagi could calm her down. She giggled and then she heard a shout from the car one over from her.  
  
***  
  
Heero drove his black convertible down the road, refusing to turn the radio on, despite Duo's constant whines.  
  
"C'mon, Hee-man!!! Please?" Duo whined again.  
  
"No." Heero said for the um-teenth time.  
  
"Pretty Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLEASE!!!! If you turn on the radio, I swear I'll never Wufei Wu-man again."  
  
Heero looked at Duo for a minute. "How does that work to my advantage?"  
  
Duo thought for a minute. "Umm. don't know. I just thought.. Well, okay. I don't know what I was thinking but I really, really want the radio on!"  
  
Wufei leaned up towards Heero's seat in the front. "Do it Yuy, it'll do me some good."  
  
"I don't want the radio on. It's my car any ways." He replied, and concentrated on the road when he had to stop at the red light.  
  
Wufei sat back in his seat, pouting a bit. (A.N: Princess A& UP: droooollll...^_^) Then they heard some pounding music coming from a car that just screeched to a stop right beside them. Duo grinned when he saw five girls in a cyan blue convertible. (Princess A: Couldn't help myself. Hehee.)  
  
"See Heero? They have their music on full blast. Now why can you be more like those chicks?" He looked at Heero.  
  
Quatre giggled a bit, Trowa rolled his eyes, but Wufei and Heero both looked at him with a look that clearly said 'are you crazy?'  
  
Duo laughed nervously, ignoring Heero's glare, and turned to the girls in the car. He couldn't see them very well, the sun was in his eyes and he was stupid enough to forget his sunglasses in the beach bag in the trunk. He called to them.  
  
"Hey ladies!!!" (Usagi P: The usual ne?)  
  
***  
  
Usagi and the rest of the girls turned to see a braided guy waving frantically at them from the next car over. They all grinned when they saw the embarrassed looks of the other men in the car. Minako snickered.  
  
"Do you think I can crowd in there with you? These guys are too boring. They won't let me turn on the radio! I need help!" He cried, clearly being tortured with the other boy's silence.  
  
"We would but we don't have any room!" Minako smiled and waved at the cute braided boy.  
  
"Aww, shucks." Duo sat back in his chair, prior to the moment ago when he was practically leaning outside the car talking to the cute girls in the other car.  
  
The light turned green and they took off, Usagi was going faster than the other car, and soon they lost them.  
  
Minako giggled. "He sure was cute. Fancy that, we already met five cute guys and we aren't even at the beach yet."  
  
Usagi smiled when she saw the sign to the beach.  
  
Usagi parked the car and smiled at Minako. Now was the chance too look for some guys. She didn't see any yet but she knew she would once they got on the shore. Usagi stepped out and smiled. Her strap -up high heels clicked on the hot black pavement as she walked to the trunk of her car. She grabbed some of the umbrellas and towels. She grabbed the boom box and walked with Minako down to the shore. They reached the top of the stairs. Usagi looked down searching for guys. She saw plenty hanging on the beach with their friends. Gangs were all in a spot and there were plenty of guys to spare.  
  
Usagi and Minako's eyes glowed with excitement. Ami just shook her head and looked down at the ground. Makoto looked around and blushed. She looked at one guy. He looked so familiar. Rei looked around and couldn't help being excited too.  
  
"That guy over there looks like my old boyfriend" Makoto stated softly.  
  
"What ever" Rei mumbled rolling her eyes.  
  
Rei looked back up and realized her and Ami were the only ones on the steps.  
  
"Hey wait!" Rei called after the three that were already on the soft warm sand.  
  
Usagi looked around and smiled. This was the perfect day for the beach. The sun shone brightly giving them a chance for a nice tan. The waves were calm and there was a very slight breeze. She spotted a opening in the sand where they would have a chance to be admired by others. Usagi motioned for the others to follow and they walked to the spot she had found.  
  
Usagi took off her shoes and put the in the bag. She took off her shorts and folded them neatly into the bag and did the same for her halter -top. Usagi looked down at her bikini and smiled. She took out her chair and unfolded it setting down on the sand. She dug the umbrella in the ground and placed her boom box next to her chair. Now was her chance. She laid down on her chair and listened to the radio. She was in a model pose that would have struck a lot of guys. Usagi looked next to her and saw the rest of the group doing the same except for Ami. At a time like this Ami just had to be reading a biology book. Usagi rolled her eyes and then closed them. Now she just had to wait for the stares.  
  
***  
  
Duo took his shades down and looked at his buddies. He loved going to the beach. There were so many chicks to see. He frowned and looked at his friends. None of them were very fun. Quatre was too shy sometimes and Trowa and Heero were just too quiet. And Wufei.(A.N: Princess A& U P: *snickers. * well he didn't want to go there. Duo had seen plenty of girls but none of them had been his type. He looked around not expecting anything new but he did see something new. Five new chicks had arrived. These were different from all the others. They had a different look to them. They didn't look stuck up or spoiled.  
  
The first one had long blonde hair put up into two buns on top of her head. It was a very peculiar hair-do. She had beautiful long legs that glistened in the sun. She was slender and she seemed to be enjoying her self in a bikini. He looked at the next and stopped dead. This one was the same except her long blonde hair was down and she had a different bikini on. He could've sworn he was drooling by now. The next girl was different. She had raven black hair the same length as the last girl. Her skin was a darker tone and she had on a red and purple bikini. The next girl had longer legs and was taller. Her skin was fair and she was just as slender. Her green and pink bikini gave her a different appeal. Her brown hair was put into a high ponytail on her head that was slightly blown in the breeze. The next girl was very unusual. She was almost as short as the first one. Her hair was very short and was blue.(A.N: Princess A: She did not 'dye' her hair, Usagi Princess. She was born that way! U P:I'm Sorry! Sheesh! My bad! She could have though ^_^) She was reading a biology book not like the others who were concentrating on getting a tan.  
  
  
  
Duo couldn't take it anymore. He looked at his buddies and saw they were all snoozing off. He knew they wouldn't mind a few ladies visiting them though. He snickered and got up. He wasn't afraid of getting put down just in case. He had been put down a lot on all the girls he had tried to hit on. His feet shuffled through the hot sand and reached the five girls.  
  
He stopped in front of the second one with the red bow in her hair. He smiled and waved his hand to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. Their plan had been a success. Usagi looked up too. Soon Makoto and Rei followed.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said sheepishly. Although he had done this a lot where he had used to live he still could never find the right words.  
  
"You girls look new. I have been to the beach millions of times and have never seen you" he lied. Even though he lied he smiled, his words had been successful!  
  
"We haven't been to this side of the beach that many times" Usagi confessed. She smiled at Minako. He surely was interested, but in who?  
  
"I was wondering if you all would like to come hang out with my group" he said smiling.  
  
Usagi smiled smugly. He had a group and that meant more guys.  
  
  
  
"We'd love to" Minako said in a voice Usagi never heard. Rei glared at them but they didn't care.  
  
"We're just over there," Duo stated pointing to four other men.  
  
"You can come hang out with us whenever you want" he said smoothly. He then turned and walked back to his group.  
  
Usagi examined them and realized the one that had just come up was much different than the others. The one who had just come up had long chestnut brown hair that was put in a braid. All though he looked like a nice guy. The one next to him looked very gentle. He had platinum blonde hair that was combed neatly. He looked very shy but very wise, just like Ami was, in fact. He had a thoughtful look on his face. The one next to him looked very different. He looked the tallest of them all and the quietest. He was muscular and he had brown gravity defying bangs. The next one was unique, to say the least. He defiantly wasn't from around here. He was muscular and hot. He was Chinese and his hair was shoulder length pulled into a painful looking ponytail. He looked pretty grumpy and didn't seem to like the braided one, on the count of he seemed to be in a fight with him over something the braided man called him. The last one was totally different, but she could tell he was from Japan; he had the tanned look that everyone from Japan had. Japan was, of course, known as the Land of the Rising Sun. That was why everyone in Japan was more tanned than other races. This one made her stare for what seemed hours. He seemed the most muscular of them all. He looked quiet and deadly. His dark brown hair blew in the wind and his Prussian eyes cut into her soul. She knew he was something different. Though he looked like he didn't want to be bothered. He looked so emotionless. Not exactly her type, but even she had to admit, he was cute.  
  
"Come on guys" she said getting up and smiling. She adjusted her bikini and made sure her hair was straight. They nodded and slowly got up. Usagi was a little shy but didn't mind. She loved meeting new people. Her feet dug into the scorching sand. She wished she had brought her sandals. She had wanted to bring her new high heels to show off though. She tried to look her best as she walked over to the group of boys.  
  
Duo got up and greeted them with a mischievous smile. Minako smirked at him. There was funny to her eye. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hello" she said smiling.  
  
  
  
His group nodded. "Hi." The blond one got up his hand and smiled. "Hello, My name is Quatre Raberba Winner" he said shaking her hand lightly. She smiled and shook back. This group was totally different.  
  
  
  
"Sorry if the rest of the group lost their voice" Duo teased looking at the three other.  
  
  
  
"That's Trowa Barton," he said pointing to the tall and silent one. Trowa nodded in reply.  
  
"That is Chang Wufei, or as I call him Wu-man." Duo said trying not to laugh.  
  
Wufei's fists tightened and he shook in anger. He made a mental note to kill Maxwell after words.  
  
"The last one is Heero Yuy" Duo announced pointing to the emotionless one.  
  
Usagi stood still for a second. Had he said Heero? She remembered her online buddy she had never seen before. Though she knew he lived somewhere else. There were plenty other Heeros any ways. This couldn't be the one she knew. She shook her head and came back to the present.  
  
"My name is Duo," the braided one finally said.  
  
Usagi nodded. Now it was their turn to introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Makoto" Makoto said half -blushing looking at the tall one.  
  
"I'm Aino Minako" Minako said winking at Duo. She loved the look on his face when she did that. It made her giggle.  
  
"My name is Ami Mizuno" Ami said sheepishly. She blushed and looked down at her tiny toes.  
  
"I'm Rei" Rei said bravely. She didn't care how she looked or not. She looked at the Chinese boy but then turned away. He was too stuck up for her.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino" Usagi announced last. She wanted to see if Heero got a reaction, just in case he really was the one she had met online. He didn't even seem to have heard. Usagi scowled and then looked back at Duo.  
  
"So where do you chicks go to school?" Duo asked raising his eyebrows. He pleaded in his head that it was the same as theirs.  
  
"Juuban High" Usagi answered.  
  
Duo nodded. He had forgotten the school they were going to. He looked sheepishly at the others. Wufei nodded. Duo knew what that meant.  
  
"Wow same here" Duo answered smiling.  
  
"I thought u said u had been to this beach a lot?" Usagi stated.  
  
Duo blushed and sweat dropped. 'Caught in the act' he thought.  
  
"You must be new then," Minako added in.  
  
Quatre nodded. "We all just moved from China," he answered.  
  
Heero gave Quatre and Duo a death glare daring them to state any more information. They had already given enough. Though he didn't feel like being so tough at the moment. Had that girl said her name was Usagi? He had tried not to reveal himself and hadn't flinched. Although he had to think about what she had said. She couldn't be the Usagi he knew. Most people he met online were very ugly. (A.N: Princess A: I'm gonna get you for that one, U Princess. -_-) This Usagi was too pretty to be the one he knew. 'Baka' he growled to himself. Now he was showing emotions. He took a second to glance at Usagi and realized how hard it was to glare back at his laptop. This girl was very different. He couldn't place what it was exactly about her but he knew something was definitely strange. Not just her, but all of them. He made a mental note to figure more about them.  
  
Duo waited for someone in his group to say something. He always had to be the one didn't he. He knew their vacation time was almost up though. They had to get situated into their new apartments. He looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out. They needed to get back now.  
  
"It was nice meeting you ladies but we need to go." Duo stated.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we could get your email and instant messaging names in exchange for ours?" Minako asked  
  
Duo nodded. "Sure" he answered smiling.  
  
He went back to Quatre and got a pencil and paper. They watched as he scribbled the names down. Ami had gone back to do the same for them. At the same time both came back.  
  
"Here" Usagi said handing him the piece of paper.  
  
"Likewise," he said handing Usagi the names.  
  
Usagi kept it in her palm and didn't bother to read it. She had a strange feeling about this. She waved her hand and smiled.  
  
"We'll see you guys at school" she said.  
  
Duo nodded and the girls headed back.  
  
The girls waited until they left so they could talk. Minako was glowing with excitement. Usagi stayed calm. She had forgotten to flirt practically. There was something different about the boys they had just met. They weren't normal. She had seen only a little bit of their lives. She had gotten a flash when she looked at every one of them. Had the crystal done that? When she had looked at Heero though she had gotten something totally different from the others. She could tell he hadn't had a great life, though, none of them had. Had any of the other girls gotten a vision? Maybe Rei? She had seen blood war and... She couldn't quite place what else she had seen. It had been too difficult. Had his life really been that bad? Maybe she could help him in a way.  
  
"Yooohooo! Earth to Usagi" Minako yelled waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"I just asked you something. Care to answer?" she asked smiling and sitting back down in her chair.  
  
"Do you think they were hot?" she asked.  
  
Usagi looked away. She blushed and tried to hide it. 'yes' she answered in her head.  
  
"I hope they ask us out" Minako said in her dreamy stance looking up in the sky.  
  
"I don't think they're like that Minako" Usagi said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" the four other girls asked her.  
  
Usagi looked down. The vision had been so terrible. Something she couldn't explain. All of them had locked up emotions inside. She wished she hadn't said that aloud.  
  
"They have been through so many things you guys don't know about" she whispered.  
  
"What?" they all asked confused.  
  
"I had a vision, OK? Please just leave it alone. " Usagi said standing up. What was wrong with her? She had never acted like this? Was this a new emotion from the crystal? What was this feeling she had? Was it sadness, regret, mournful? She stared down appalled at herself.  
  
Minako stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what happened but just remember, you can always trust us" Minako told her in a calm voice. The three others nodded. Usagi partially smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can we go?" she asked softly.  
  
"Sure" Makoto answered getting up. They all nodded and started to get their things together. They didn't know what had happened but it wasn't good. Was this a sign of some type? Usagi packed up her things and so did the others. She walked back to the car and opened it. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to be weird to her friends but she wasn't in the mood to talk at the second. Usagi hopped in the car and started it up. The rest got in and she backed the car up. The rest of the ride home was very quiet.  
  
  
  
When Usagi got home she collapsed in the chair in front of her computer. Maybe now she could talk to them privately on line. She needed to find out about them. As soon as her computer was started up her aim came up. No one was on at the moment of what she knew. She sighed and got out of aim. She shut down her computer and went to lie down on her bed. Why had she had that vision? Usagi got out the boys screen names and started to read them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Usagi Princess: ^_^ Don't you just love cliffies? Lol. OK I hope you all liked the second chapter. Sorry if it took forever! Gomen! We both hope you give us LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!!!! PLEEZE?!?!!? OK we're done begging!  
  
Princess Ashley: *You're * done begging. I was never begging in the first place.  
  
Usagi Princess: *scowls at PA * *smiles at the readers * Seeya!!  
  
~UP and PA  
  



	3. Matching com

Princess A: So sorry this is taking so long. But SOMEONE needs to start getting some ideas b/c I'm not the only one writing this story, eh, U princess? Anywho, this is the third chapter, (this time UPrincess is doing to editing) I'll try to make it as long as I can. Thank you for all who reviewed!  
  
Usagi P: Hey Guys! My turn to edit! Yay! Last time I had to type! Typing isn't much in my schedule with all my activities but ne who. Please congratulate PA for an awesome chap!^_^ you'll find out why!  
  
PA: (blushes) Awww shucks  
  
UP: since she's to shy at the moment I'll give the notice! Hehe! Get Reading!!!!!! ^_^  
  
~Princess A and U Princess  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Matching.com  
  
  
  
::recap::  
  
  
  
When Usagi got home she collapsed in the chair in front of her computer. Maybe now she could talk to them privately on line. She needed to find out about them. As soon as her computer was started up her aim came up. No one was on at the moment of what she knew. She sighed and got out of aim. She shut down her computer and went to lie down on her bed. Why had she had that vision? Usagi got out the boys screen names and started to read them...  
  
Duo: GShinigami02  
  
Usagi giggled a bit. Duo? A death god? Hardly the type of email she would expect from such a happy-go-lucky guy like him. She would much rather think that Heero and Wufei would better suit the title. Or even Trowa. But certainly not Duo. She shrugged and then looked at Trowa's email.  
  
Trowa: HSilentStorm03  
  
Silent would defiantly describe him. But what was with the 02 and 03? Maybe they're in a gang or something. Certainly would explain why all of them seem so close. Wherever one is, the other is. She could understand that.  
  
Quatre: SSandrock04  
  
There it is again. Oh well.  
  
Wufei: NShinlong05  
  
She was just about to read Heero's email when the phone rang. She put the paper down on the table and went to the phone. It was Haruka.  
  
"Hey, Koneko! How was vaca?"  
  
"It was great! We just met some cool guys on the beach. They were fun, too bad we had to leave so early."  
  
"Yeah, two bad.." Haruka sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
"Minako said they were just about to ask you all out. Remember your destiny, Koneko. You don't want to go get your heart broken by some losers on the beach."  
  
"Haruka! I'm not serious, geez. You sound like my father. We were just having fun is all. Stop being such a worry wreck."  
  
"I am NOT being a worry wreck!"  
  
"Ruka, maybe you should let me talk to Usagi now." Usagi heard Michiru's voice on the other line.  
  
"Right, Michi, you tell her off. She called me a worry wreck!"  
  
Michiru got on the phone. "Sorry Usagi. Ruka only wants to protect her hime. Anyways, so, who were these boys? Were they cute?"  
  
"Michiru! what are you doing!" Haruka sounded on the other line.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Well, yes they were. But I don't think we are going to get serious with them, I mean we only just met them. Besides, I have reason to believe that there are only two sane people in that group. Well, Duo's a bit crazy so one."  
  
"Really? So what were they like?"  
  
"Defiantly nonchalant. At least three of them are. Heero was rather quiet. I reckon he is their leader. Wufei seems to have a grudge against 'weak onnas'. Well, he seems to have a grudge against all onnas."  
  
"WHAT! He said that to you!? That's it, I'm coming over there!" That was Haruka, sounding awefully angry.  
  
"Shut up Haruka. Go on."  
  
"Trowa is just silent all together. No facial expressions what so ever. But I do think he took a liking to Ami. He seems to be someone she could relate with. Quatre is ever so polite. He is a bit shy, but I think Minako likes him a lot. Then there is Duo. He is probably the most overly hyper person I've ever met, excluding Minako and myself, of course. But he seemed to fancy Makoto. She liked him as well."  
  
"And here you said that this wasn't going to get serious and already you have these boys all figured out." Michiru laughed.  
  
"Not really. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa don't seem to want anyone to get serious. I think they intend to scare us off before we are able to figure them out. Quatre and Duo seem to play along with them." Usagi picked up the paper and went out to the balcony.  
  
"Well, I must go. Haruka's just about to make a trip over to your house now and tell you off. Careful. She may go as far as to go over to the beach tomorrow with you guys and throw that Wufei character into the ocean."  
  
"Well, I dunno. He's a pretty tough guy. He's Chinese."  
  
"That only makes it worse. Seeya!"  
  
"All right. Bye!"  
  
Usagi laid the phone on the railing and started to unfold the paper again. Suddenly a gust of wind came by her, and the paper was swept from her hands and into the swirling wind.  
  
"Oh no!" She jumped after the paper as it got caught in the tree right next to the balcony. She reached for it, but it fell and then the wind carried it off again.  
  
"Oh rats. So much for the email addresses." Usagi sighed. 'I'll just get them from Minako in the morning. I know most of them. I didn't get to see Heero's email. Not that there's any use in emailing him anyway. He doesn't' seem the type to care for emails anyway.'  
  
***  
  
Heero sat at his laptop, typing at 124 words a minute. A popup came to the screen. Matching.com. 'Oh brother. Just another matchmaker.com popup.' He deleted it. Unfortunately someone on the other side of the hotel room got the same popup, but didn't delete it.  
  
"Hey, check this out! It's like one of those matchmaking popups!" (PA& UP: Do we need to tell you who said that?)  
  
'Baka.' Heero thought.  
  
"C'mon Quat! Get over here. It tells you what things to look for in a girlfriend, or what the interests should be! Good enough. Sounds like fun. C'mon!"  
  
"Duo, I don't need a website to tell what type of girl I like." Quatre said, looking annoyed as he ironed his clothes.  
  
"Oh please. It's just for fun!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it then."  
  
He took the quiz under the title. He clicked Submit under the quiz, and the results came up.  
  
"Hey, check this out! It says that the girl of my dreams would most likely like competition, dark eyes, brown hair, and have a sporty look about her. She would appreciate cooking...hey! That's right! She's got to be able to cook good! Can't love a girl who can't cook!"  
  
"Maxwell, you are a class one baka to think that those popups are worth anything. You should already be able to know what type of girl is for you. If not, then you don't know yourself either."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei like he had just blown a fuse. "W-wh-what? Is Wufei showing some type of sanity when it comes to mating? I stand dumbfounded." He looked like he had just got off the edge.  
  
Wufei threw down the hamburger in his hand and left to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Wufei loved someone to, Duo. Don't be so hard on him. Show some compassion."  
  
"I DON'T NEED COMPASSION!" Wufei yelled from inside the bedroom. It was loud enough to shack the whole building. Trowa held a lamp on the coffee table to keep it from falling over, not even looking up from a book he was reading about medieval architecture. He was engrossed in the pages.  
  
"Hey I know! I'll take the quiz for Heero! This outta be good!" He quickly sent the quiz back, answering all he knew about Heero and then read the results.  
  
"Oh man! This is queer!!!! It says that she must be sophisticated on mixed levels, whatever that means. She must be able to make you laugh. She has to be kind, most likely a blonde, bellflower or blue eyes, and will most likely carry herself as a princess." Duo thought on it for a minute.  
  
"You know, apart from the laughing thing, that sounds an awful lot like Relena."  
  
Heero spit out his drink.  
  
"I mean, sophisticated on mixed levels, kind, blonde, blue eyes. And carries herself like a princess is the ultimate give away."  
  
Heero turned in his chair, glaring at Duo with fire in his eyes. "I do not like Relena." He turned in his chair again, closed his laptop, and stalked into his room, which was beside Wufei's, and slammed the door.  
  
"Well, you have a interesting way of driving off the company, Duo." Trowa took his book, grabbed a sandwich from the table and walked into his room next to Heero's, closing the door quietly.  
  
"Hugh. How did I get stuck with such wretches for partners." Duo shut his laptop and went to his room on the other side of Wufei's, not even bothering to close the door.  
  
Quatre continued his ironing, smiling to himself, not even noticing the message box on his laptop reading 15 emails from VGoddess.  
  
***  
  
Heero checked his emails in his room, and there were 12 from RPeacecraft. He deleted them all, and went to the Screen Names on his info bar and changed his sn to GWZero01. Then sent his change of address to Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Dr. J. He forgot to send his change of address to Usagi.  
  
***  
  
Makoto called early in the morning. She wanted to go to the beach again to see if Duo was there today. Usagi giggled at her friend. She was gone on Duo.  
  
The girls decided they would meet at the food court, specially recommended by Usagi. (PA: Nah duh) around noon. Usagi decided to go early, because her parents were out, and of course, she was starving without food. She grabbed her bathing suit and beach bag; she made sure she brought her volleyball with her, and she quickly drove over to the beach, practically killing herself with all the red lights she ran. 'Food first, safety later.' She thought, turning on the radio. She listened to 'Apossibly' by The Apex Theory. She tapped her figures on the wheel. People were starring at her because of how loud she had her music on. She only smiled. By the time she got there, it was around 9:00. 'Hmmm.three hours early. Oh well, if I eat enough, I won't have anything when they get here. I bet they'll think I'm sick or something.' She imaged Rei's face in her mind when she wasn't pigging out when they got here.  
  
Usagi smiled mischievously. "But, just to make sure."  
  
She ran to the food court, and ordered two trays of sushi, a large bowl of fried rice with fried broccoli, an extra large thermos of iced tea, and three slices of strawberry cheesecake. She started to wolf down the sushi when she looked up. Low and behold, there were those five guys again, and Duo was in the lead, running to the food court. The others were about fifty yards behind him trying to catch up. She giggled a bit, and decided to act as if she hadn't seen them, and started on the fried broccoli and rice, creating a mess with her chopsticks.  
  
Duo parked a seat next to Usagi, and ordered his food. He ordered more food than she did. When his order came, the others had just gotten here. Quatre was panting, but the others were looking expressionless as usual. Quatre ordered and found a seat next to Duo. He starred as Usagi and Duo continued to eat, they had yet to recognize Usagi for the girl he saw yesterday.  
  
  
  
"Are you two baka's related or something?"  
  
Usagi looked up to see Wufei looking between her and Duo. Duo was looking at her as she looked up. His eyes widened, and took his tea and drank down his food.  
  
"Hey, you're that girl we saw yesterday at the beach! With Makoto."  
  
The others had come over now.  
  
Quatre spoke. "Usagi, right?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and gulped down her food, then smiled.  
  
"That's me. Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa right?"  
  
They nodded. Usagi just smiled, and went back to eating.  
  
"Is Makoto going to be here today?" Duo asked her.  
  
Usagi nodded. "They'll be here around noon. You still got 2 ½ hours till they get here. I'm only here because I wanted something to eat. I'm starving, then started to eat the last of the sushi and then on the cheesecake.  
  
"Damn, you eat as much as I do." Duo said, smiling at her.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Yeah, but this food isn't as good as Makoto's. She makes the best food in the world. You haven't eaten until you've had Makoto's cooking."  
  
Duo perked up. "She cooks?" He cast a looked that said 'I-told-you-so' look at the other guys. Usagi looked at them curiously, then gulped down the rest of her tea and then stacked her plates for the bartender to pick them up. She grabbed her beach bag.  
  
Duo grabbed her arm. "Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the little shinamegami's room, nosy."  
  
She smirked as he looked at her. (FYI: Shinamegami is the goddess of death.)  
  
Then he got it and got a silly smile on his face. " I get it."  
  
Heero and Wufei smirked, and Quatre giggled a little bit. Trowa let a small smile slip to his face as Usagi walked to the ladies room.  
  
"Well, she's got spunk, I'll give her that. What do you know? Makoto cooks. Maybe she's the type I'm looking for in a girlfriend. What am I saying, of course she the type I look for in a girlfriend." He slurped up the rest of his tea.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the little Shinigami's room." He strutted off to the men's room, just as Usagi got out from the ladies room.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing today?" She asked, sitting down at a table. The other guys followed her example.  
  
"Well, we were just having a few days off, before we get back to work." Quatre answered.  
  
"Not. Duo dragged us here. Plus he blackmailed us by saying he wasn't going to shut up unless we came." Wufei muttered bitterly. His annoyance with the braided boy was so cute. Usagi giggled.  
  
His glare made her shut up.  
  
"So where are you from."  
  
"The space colonies."  
  
"Oh, awesome. I've always wanted to go there. But I'm not sure right now with the war going on. But then again, there is a war in Japan as well. Youmas and everything."  
  
Trowa looked interested. "You mean the youma's the sailor scouts fight?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"They are supposed to be the prettiest girls in Tokyo, Japan. Is that true?" Quatre asked.  
  
Usagi blushed a little. "Well, I haven't heard that, but if that's what the rumors say." She shrugged.  
  
"They have powers that come from their bodies. That's a bit interesting."  
  
This comment surprised everyone. For it was Heero who spoke them.  
  
"Yes, they have powers. They were also goddesses. Did you know that?"  
  
They turned to look at her.  
  
"Well, daughters of goddesses. Practically the same thing."  
  
"Goddesses, of what?" Asked Duo as he came to sit with them.  
  
"Well, they are goddesses of their own respective planets. Like Sailor Moon is the goddess of the Moon, Sailor Mercury is the goddess of Mercury. Mars, goddess of Mars. And so on. I guess that would make them so beautiful." She smiled as their expression intensified.  
  
"I could go for a goddess right about now." Duo sighed.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako were finally there.  
  
Duo smiled. "Somebody up there loves me!"  
  
Makoto and the girls pulled up seats. "What are we having for lunch? I'm starving."  
  
Usagi stood up. "Have what you want, I'm going swimming. Who's coming with me?"  
  
Duo jumped up and raced to the water. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre all stood up as well. Ami went with them. The girls gaped at Usagi.  
  
"How can she not want to eat?"  
  
*Thump *  
  
They sweat dropped as they realized that Rei just fainted.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Wufei pulled off their shirts as they walked towards the water. (PA & UP: *drool.gaze, wish WE WERE THERE!!!!)  
  
Quatre was a bit hesitant to show some skin. In the end, Minako had tugged his shirt off and shoved him in the water, diving in after him afterwards. Usagi swam backstroke in the water. It was a while before she realized how far out she was.  
  
"Usagi!!! What are you doing! There could be sharks out that far!"  
  
Minako was looking nervously at the water. She had been scared to go any further than her neck after seeing the movie Jaws.  
  
"Oh come on Minako. Sharks don't come in this near to shore. We scare them more than they scare us!" she shouted back.  
  
"Wanna make a bet on that?" She suddenly looked terrified. "C'mon Usagi! Are you trying to make me get all jumpy? What if you get hurt!"  
  
"I'll be fine!"  
  
"Famous last words, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi giggled, then swam further out.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!! GET YOU A** BACK HERE NOW!!!"  
  
She kept on swimming till she was sure she was a good 100 feet away from shore. Minako and the others were just colored speaks in the water.  
  
***  
  
"Dude, she had way too much tea! Look at her, she's lost it!" Duo cried, looked at Usagi, who was nothing more than a tan speck in the water, swimming further and further.  
  
The lifeguard was running, blowing his whistle. "Come back in! You're too far out!"  
  
Minako was panicking. "I knew this was a bad idea! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!!!!!"  
  
"She's going to get a shark attack, I'm sure of it." Ami said, worried as all get out.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Quatre cried.  
  
Then, Heero dived into the water, and started to stroke madly toward the speck that was Usagi. His hands were moving so fast they were nothing but blurs.  
  
"Oh my great Shinigami. Heero's going to save her!" Duo said.  
  
"God I hope she's okay!" Rei said, starring worriedly after her best friend.  
  
***  
  
Heero hadn't even broken a sweat by the time he was only a few feet away from Usagi, who was swimming away from him, but didn't seem to notice that he was there. She just kept lolling away. He kept trying to get closer to her, till he finally grabbed the back of her swimsuit and pulled to back to him. She seemed to be completely dazed. 'Yep, Way too much tea.' Her face was red; she was drunk on the tea. He took her in one arm and started back to shore. He was a bit amazed at how light she was, considering how much she ate, she was light as a feather. Then he felt a rubbery brush under his feet, then a dorsal fin up above the water. It was a shark.  
  
***  
  
PA: HaHAHAHAHAHAHA. Cliffy! *Cowers under the glares.  
  
UP: *Claps* what did you guys think? ^_^  
  
UP: OK you know the rule! Review please!?!?!?!?!?!? 


End file.
